<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Break by DarkAliceLilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006017">Take a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith'>DarkAliceLilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to eat and you need to rest. They can wait.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a prompt asking: Bill/Mike + a kiss on the hand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Take a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill pushed his glasses up and rubbed at his eyes, letting out a sigh. “I just need a few hundred-“</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t typed anything in awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been standing there?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Mike’s hands on his shoulders and let out a groan as they began to rub. “Long enough,” Mike answered. “You need a break, and so do your hands, or else you’re not typing anything ever again.” He reached down and gently took one of Bill’s hands, pressing a soft kiss to his wrist then to the back of his hand. “Let’s go sit and watch a movie.”</p><p>“I have deadlines to make.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not going to let you run yourself into the ground,” Mike said, reaching forward and closing Bill’s laptop. “You need to eat and you need to rest. They can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing he wouldn’t get a choice, Bill stood up and let Mike lead him to the living room where their favorite movie was already set up and their dinner was sitting on the coffee table. His stomach gave a growl, reminding him that it had been a while since he last ate and knew that without Mike there, he probably wouldn’t have eaten at all.</p><p>He sat down on the couch and Mike sat next to him, handing him a plate. “Dinner and one movie, then you can go back to writing.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill nodded, accepting the plate and taking a bite as Mike hit play. He shuffled closer and leaned against him. “Dinner and one movie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>